Pokemon: Running, Running, Caught!
by ShioriWolf
Summary: This is a story about a girl who's parents have jobs that make it so they can never see her. Because she is past ten years old, she believes she has every right to leave home with her Eevee, Celest, and go on a journey against her parents wishes. For so long she has to run. Until she gets caught between team magma and team aqua. If she can just work out how to stop them.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Running

Rusty: ELLO! I know you all think I'm dead or something! I'm not. Although, I almost died because I was laughing. Anything you wanna say, Ashley?

Ashley: Hi.

Rusty: Well there you have it folks! This is my friend, Ash. No, I won't write her full name all the time. I'm too lazy.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon. All I know is that trying to find a shiny Eevee is harder than it looks. And when I fail (which is like, all the time! X3), I laugh until I can't breath. I'm not kidding.

* * *

Waking up at around midnight, I remembered why my alarm went off. I was going to run away. I was thirteen, more than old enough to leave, and I had a Pokemon already, seeing as my parents thought professor Birch couldn't give me a good enough Pokemon. I picked up my Pokemon, a shiny Eevee who I named Celest, and my Pokemon egg that I had found on my last ski trip to Unova. The reason I was running away was my parents. They were almost always gone, never told me where they were going or when they'd be back, and they kept getting in violent fights. They kept urging me to evolve Celest, but I didn't want to. Celest had a special ability, and I didn't want to ruin that ability.

Once I managed to get out of my house, I headed towards the Petalburg woods. After I was about an hour after I left, I decided to stop and sleep the rest of the night.

In the morning, I decided I would get on my way to Rustboro. Abort half an hour into my little walk in Petalburg Woods, Celest and I got bored of all the flowers and all the nature. I hoped we were close to Rustboro, cause I couldn't handle much more of the woods.

Not a few minutes after, a man in a lab coat ran behind me and hid. I got startled, and nearly punched him until I saw why he was hiding. Six men came running towards him, three dressed in blue pirate outfits and the other three dressed in red with hoods that had horns on them.

* * *

Rusty: DUN DUN DUN! Cliffhanger yo! Sorry, I just was extremely tired. Plus, this has been my ONLY joy in life today. Between-

Ashley: She has a hard time for reasons I believe she'd rather not disclose.

Rusty: Thanks, Ash. I thought I'd actually have to tell the people reading this.

Ash: No prob.

Rusty: Anywho, that was chapter 1.

Ash: Stay tuned for chapter two. If it ever comes out.

Troop Wolves: PEACE!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

AcrylicW: I know what you're thinking: why does it say Rusty instead on the first chapter. The harsh, harsh truth is, I'm just too lazy to change it even though I changed my user.

Ashley: Unfortunately, it's true.

AcrylicW: Well, I believe that if Ash doesn't have anything else to say until the end of the chapter, here's the disclaimer of chapter 2.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I unfortunately don't own Pokemon and most likely never will. All I know is I'm obsessed with ORAS and RSE.

* * *

I looked at the weirdly dressed people and before I knew what was happening, the words, "hey creeps! I'm pretty sure Halloween is about seven months away!" came out of my mouth. Now, they had already looked angry before I said that. Something tells me I shouldn't've said anything because now, the guys in blue looked completely irate. The weird dinosaur-horned people hadn't looked angry earlier and, as a matter of fact, they looked like they were about to crack up at what I'd just said.

One of the guys in blue stepped forward. As he was unclipping a pokeball from his belt, he shouted, "you do not insult team Aqua without regretting it later!" As he was shouting that, I managed to tell the professor guy to run. The professor ran without catching anyone else's attention. I looked a at Celest, who was on my shoulder, and asked her to go into battle. She merely nodded and pushed off my shoulder, landing in front of the Mighteyenna that the oddly dressed man had sent out.

Smirking, I cried, "Celest, thunder bolt!" and the Mighteyenna was instantaneously nocked out. The other two grunts were no problem either. Just after I defeated the last guy in blue, a girl came running up from behind the three guys in blue. She started shouting at them, but I just ignored everything she said. Until, of course, she whipped around to face me and stormed over to me. I just smirked with my eyes looking very evil.

The girl, instead of being startled like I intended, she merely gripped my chin and forced me to look at her. I growled at her in an attempt to scare her so she'd let go, but it did nothing. Instead, she started speaking to me. "You're awful young to be a part of Team Magma. And you're obviously not with us because you wouldn't have faught us. So, the question is, who are you?" She asked.

I ripped away from her grasp and asked calmly, "who are you freaks?" I watched as her expression became angry and then eerily calm.

She looked at me and immediately started talking to me like I was stupid. "I am Shelly of Team Aqua. Team Aqua's goal is to turn the world into a better world for all of us," she said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. After saying this she stepped back, pulled out a pokeball and called out a Mighteyenna. I checked to see if Celest was still up to battling.

Without hesitation Shelly called, "Mighteyenna, use shadow ball!"

"Dodge then use hyper beam!" I cried to Celest. I watched as Celest skillfully dodged the attack and then retaliated. The Mighteyenna was not fortunate enough to avoid the attack and was quickly nocked out. The other Pokemon Shelly had, a Sharpedo, was no problem either and was taken out after a couple minutes of Celest using Shadow Ball and dodging, but not always successfully.

Once the battle was finished Celest looked pretty worn out and Shelly looked completely irate. Unbeknownst to me and Shelly, another man in red had shown up during the battle. "Well well, Shelly. I never knew you'd try to kill children," he said in a tone full of spite and mockery. I looked at him confusedly, but Shelly just kept looking at me.

"Mind your own business, Tabitha," Shelly said to the man as she continued to stare at me.

While they were having their little chat, I took my chance to get away from the situation. Once I was quite a ways away, I looked back and thought, ' _good grief. What a bunch of idiots.'_

I noticed it was getting late and I still had a good seven miles left to go so I just set up camp and waited for the morning.

* * *

AcrylicW: Well, there you have it. Chapter two actually managed to get finished. Look forward to chapter three. Bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

ShioriW: It is finally out. The third chapter. Now, the disclaimer.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokemon. And I never will. All I own is the main character, S.W.

* * *

 **Dream Sequence**

 _The fires around me scorched, leaving deep wounds in my skin. Looking around, I saw strange people, but I didn't focus on them because I immediately saw a large Pokemon-like creature._

 **Waking World**

Frustration flooded over me as I woke up from the dream before I could identify the creature. Instead of remaining infuriated, I decided to just continue on with my journey. Thinking back on what happened the other day, I considered the possibility of that scientist guy still being in the forest. If he was still here, he would most likely need to get back to the city fast because those Aqua freaks might still be in the area.

I packed up my stuff and left to finish the journey to Rustboro. On my way, I started thinking of my previous encounter from yesterday. After a few hours of walking, I realized I was almost to Rustboro, so I decided to stop for a few minutes before I went the last seven miles.

After about an hour, I finally made it to Rustboro. Most people my age decide to take the gym challenge, but wasn't sure whether I wanted to do that or become a coordinator. In the end I basically said screw it and went to the Pokemon center to get my trainer ID and a coordinator license.

In the Pokemon center, I found out that I would be unable to get my coordinators license and would have to go to another city.

When I was back outside, I realized I still needed to catch at least one more Pokemon before I could battle the gym, so I headed out to the forest and managed to catch a Poochyenna. I nicknamed it Shawmic after a good friend of mine that I'd met in Unova one time, and started to train her up.

About an hour later, Celest was at level 16 and Shawmic was at level 14. I headed over to the gym and entered.

"I challenge the leader, Roxanne, to a gym battle!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"I accept," replied the gym leader, sending out her Nosepass.

I sent out Celest and the battle commenced. "Celest! Hyper Beam!" I called, watching as the glowing beam shot straight at the Nosepass and inflicting a critical hit and very critical status. It would've knocked out Roxanne's Pokemon if the creature hadn't had the ability of sturdy, which caused the Nosepass to only have one health point left. On top of all that, Nosepass flinched, causing it to be unable to use a move. One last scratch from Celest knocked the poor Pokemon out, causing me to win the badge.

* * *

Once I was outside of the gym, I decided I'd go train with my Pokemon a little more, when I heard a man shouting, "stop, thief!" A moment later, a guy wearing all blue ran past, and I almost instantaneously recognized it as a uniform that the people from yesterday had been wearing. "Hey, you! You're that trainer that helped me out yesterday! That guy just took something very important to me and I need to get it back but I don't have any Pokemon with me. Do you think you could go and get it back from him for me?" the guy asked.

"O-okay," I replied and then I took off running after the guy in blue.

* * *

Shiori: That is all for now. I'm sorry it's not longer. I just have the taste of blood in my mouth and it's disgusting and I haven't posted a chapter in a while. Sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Shiori: Nothing much to say except for I'm sorry and I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

As I was chasing the guy, I heard a noise like that of more than one voice coming from a cave. Instantly suspicious, I snuck towards the cave entrance and slipped inside, hiding behind some boulders when I saw more than one of the people in blue. "Did you manage to get the package from the Devon guy?" came the voice of one of the females.

"Yes. But I think the researcher sent a trainer after me to try and get them back. Should we send out the Mighteyenna and have them scout the trainer out?" came the voice of a man, most likely the one I'd followed. There was a pause between the talking and the tell-tale popping noises of pokeballs being opened, sending out the Pokemon within. I heard the noise of a canine Pokemon sniffing for something. At first I didn't realize it, but they were looking for me. I only realized that after it was too late and I was caught in a terrifyingly strong grip.

"Well well well. What do we have here? A little trainer brat who can't just keep out of our business. Why don't we have a little... fun with you," said the woman who'd spoken first. I could now see she had dark skin, a really short blue shirt, blue pants that had holes on the sides of the legs. She had black hair with a blue streak in it and a pair of goggles on her head. Next to her were two more women dressed in blue and white shirts, short shorts, and a black bandanna, and three men wearing similar attire to the two wome just with longer pants. They also had multiple Mighteyenna and a Houndoom out. I tried to get out of the grip of the woman who was holding me so I could reach my belt and send out one of my Pokemon, but she wouldn't let go. I accidentally made eye contact with her and started shaking out of pure fear.

I don't know how I let myself say it, let alone with my voice cracking as bad as it did, but out of my mouth came, "p-please d-do-don't hu-hurt me!" This caused all of the people, and even the Pokemon, to laugh at me as I trembled in the woman's iron grip. I heard a PokeNav go off and she let go of one of my wrists to answer it, transferring her grip so she held both my wrists in one hand.

Answering the call she said, "Sir, we have a trainer that was trying to prevent us from succeeding in our plans. What do we do sir?" There was a muffled and staticky reply and the woman holding me looked frustrated but said the words yes sir into the PokeNav and shut it off. Still glaring at me, she told the man that had stolen the package to toss it on the ground beside me. He did as he was told and during this she used her free hand to pull a knife out. The thief tossed the package on the ground beside me and when the people in blue saw the knife they got frightened. I didn't see it until it was being thrust at me and plunged deep into my shoulder. She then twisted the knife in my shoulder, causing me to shriek in pain, tears starting to fall out of my eyes. Plunging the knife even further in, she managed to get it to be so my right shoulder was pinned to the rocks behind me by the knife. With that, she released my wrists and all the people and Pokemon alike left the cave.

* * *

After about an hour, I finally managed to pull the knife out of my shoulder, freeing me from the boulder. As soon as the knife left the wound, blood pour quite a bit. I wiped off the knife, payed it and the injury no mind and merely picked up the package and returned to the city.

Once back in the city, I found the man that had asked for my help being confronted by someone I assumed to be his boss. I walked over to them and the man I didn't know asked me if I was the one who had been sent to get the package back from the thief. I nodded, tried to hand the package over, and was stopped. "Would you be so kind as to take that to Captain Stern in Slateport and this letter here," the man who by now I knew was Mr. Stone said handing me a letter, "to my son Steven on Dewford island?" I nodded and he said, "why thanks you! And to show even more appreciation, here. Take this PokeNav."

With that I went off to find a way to get to the house of a friend of my family, Mr. Briney.

* * *

After getting a ride from Mr. Briney and landing in Dewford, I told him I'd deliver the letter, take on the gym, and then I'd need his help to get to Slateport.

I took a quick trip to the Pokemon Center to get my Pokemon healed and get directions and then I went to Granite Cave, thinking this would be a simple delivering of a letter.

About three yards from a ladder, I felt a sudden shaking in the ground and fell through one of the holes that opened as a result.

*Five Minutes Later*

After being knocked unconscious for a few minutes because of the fall, I woke to the feeling of hot dog breath on my face. In that moment, the first thought in my mind was the fact that my shoulder injury had been opened again and was worse than before and bleeding really badly. Then I took into account the fact that I had a Houndoom breathing heavily and angrily on my face.

* * *

Shiori: cliffhanger. Sorry. It's either that or I never type the Halloween special. R&R. Bye.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Shiori: I don't own Pokemon. I wish I did, but I don't. I only own the main character.

* * *

Instead of being intimidated by the growling beast, I growled right back in a low, animalistic growl. I heard a voice and the Houndoom backed off so I assumed it was safe to sit up. Before I could, however, a black boot stepped firmly on to my chest so I couldn't get up. "Looks like we caught the Aqua member causing a ruckus and disrupting our mission. What do you have to say for yourself, brat?!" came the gruff voice of whoever was stepping on me.

"Save your breath," I spat back, "I'd never be a part of Team Aqua for good reasons, and what reason do I have to disrupt innocent Pokemon?" I felt the foot on my chest lift off a little, but then the pressure was back, but with much more force than before. He applied so much pressure, in fact, that I accidentally let out a yelp, ruining my tough attitude. I realized he was kneeling down, so I tried to get him off balance but was unable to.

Now that he was closer to my face, he took his foot off of me and used his hands to hold my shoulders down. I looked directly into his eyes as he asked, "And how exactly am I supposed to believe you? I know for a fact that Team Aqua is full of liars. Why don't you try to convince me by telling me those "reasons" you'd never be an Aqua member."

Trying to get my composure was hard due to the fact that I was staring straight into the crimson eyes of this man, but I did it and managed to harden my rainbow coloured iris and white eyed gaze. Before I could speak, however, I felt the sickening feeling of dread in my stomach when I heard a frighteningly familiar voice. "Because if she did, I wouldn't have stabbed her, Magma commander Homura," came the unforgettable voice of the woman from Rusturf tunnel.

I felt the man that I assumed was Homura loosen his grip on my shoulders and pull me to my feet, but he didn't let go of me. Instead, he inspected me for a stab wound and, sure enough, found the place in my shoulder where I had been impaled. He turned to face the woman but still held my right arm in a tight grip even as I tried to pry him off. "Quit struggling, brat. I'll take care of team Aqua and then you," he growled at me, releasing an angry looking Crobat. "Crobat, use hypnosis and then smokescreen!" Homura commanded his Pokemon.

As soon as everything went hazy, I felt him drag me out of the area and started seeing a brighter light. The haze had long since been left, but I still couldn't tell where we were. I could see a metal contraption that looked a lot like a drill, and noticed that was where I was being taken. A new panic in me made it so I tried to struggle out of Homura's grip, but we got to the drill thing before I could even remotely loosen his grip.

Most likely fed up with my feeble struggles, he slammed me against the side of the machine. Now that there was more light, I could see that he was wearing a red hoodie with horns on the hood and a mountain-shaped M on the front of it. The hoodie as about half the length of a normal one and underneath he had a black shirt. He had grey pants that went to just bellow his knees with two white rings on the right leg and odd red things on his legs just above his black boots. He had the same red things on his arm. His facial expression looked to be that of pure rage, his crimson eyes seething. "I thought I told you to stop struggling! Now, explain yourself before I let Mighteyenna and Houndoom have a little afternoon snack," he yelled at me, getting frighteningly close to my face.

Instead of my shy, quiet, reserved self showing and me just explaining, I kicked him and booked it as soon as he released my arm. I ran for a few minutes before I found the exit. I ran to the Pokemon center, but I nearly crashed into a man with silver hair and a suit. Muttering a quick sorry, I hurriedly ran to the pokemon center, dropped off the letter, and ran off to find Mr. Briney. With that, we went off on the journey to Slateport so I could deliver the package from Devon to the captain.

* * *

About an hour later, we arrived in Slateport and Mr. Briney left, telling me to call him if I ever needed help. With that, I walked off, the wind blowing my oddly coloured hair. During the ride to Slateport, I had a hyper spell and it was kind of still going on, so instead of walking away from Mr. Briney's boat, I bounced away.

* * *

A/N: That's all. Sorry it took so long to type. Now I've gotta go find a song for my dance assignment. I'll try to update again soon, but with school, it might not happen in a timely manner. R&R, bye.


End file.
